bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Diary of Lizzie Star (One shot)
It's been a year since I was in this nightmare. The Sedative kept me sane but wasn't without its side effect. I have become somewhat drawn to warm blood like a beast. Luna was kind enough to provide me with blood from her hunt. However, she did not take blood herself. That's odd. Everyone I knew in Yharnam gave in their natural instinct. They use blood, trade blood and will do anything to have more blood. Now I see why they treasure it so... The sweet blood... Last month Luna disappeared for two weeks then returned with a mystery and somewhat secretive attitude. After making it back, she conducted many blasphemous and dubious experiments upon which she claimed could augment her strength and allow her to commune with the cosmos. She laughs for no reasons occasionally and talks to her self even more often. I fear that she finally cracked. But I have to admit that the experiments she did seem to have empowered her somehow. She's far stronger and faster than any hunters I knew. Even faster than the Blood-starve beasts. She offered me the same power to which I politely decline. Though I like her a lot, I fear her appearance as well. She looks like a tree trunk with several blossom flowers which grows upon and her limbs are much like tendrils or tree roots. She can extend them at will and seems to have a liking for doing so. I have no idea how close to the Eldritch Truth she is, but she said the nightmare empowers her, and that the Great One named Kos listen to her prayers. She often urges me to pray to "mother Kos", which I have little objection. Still, her motivation is unfathomable to me. I know not about the secret of the Great Ones or even their motivations. Most recently, she has saved about fifty Nightmare Executioners, tens of sane hunters and they now obey her command. We have also moved to the mountainous area in Hemwick Charnel Lane in order to stay in the shadow, And although she has quite a formidable force right now, Luna seems to have the liking to work alone. " I am not fit to work as a leader. Not serious enough." She said and gave me the leading role instead. First, I did not understand why a noble like her would not take a position like this and thought that she was insane but then I learn that managing a group of kins and men and keep them fed and safe is a tiring job. I have to manage where to hunt, how to protect the crops from the pest and many other nameless chores. And, though the hunters and the kins receive orders from me, I know hey owe Luna their lives and most of them are loyal to her. To me, she said: " The leader role will keep you occupied, my dear Lizzie. An idle mind falls all-too-easily to the eldritch madness." Though Luna appears calm and collected, her attitude towards the denizens of the nightmare has changed much since the arrival of a group of hunters she called "Dark Harvesters". Luna has become colder and deadlier. The more powerful she becomes, the less mercy she shows towards others. But in comparison to other hunters in the waking world, Luna can still to be considered a kind one, despite her look and actions. She told me that the "Dark Harvesters" hunters - those who hunt beast for Ritual Blood might know the secret of traversing between nightmares and the waking world. I don't know whether it was true or it was her wild conclusion, but I have had enough of this terrible nightmare. The maddening howls of beasts, the harrowing screams of folks, the unending night, the mountains of corpse and the rivers of blood... Those haunting sounds and pictures burn into my brain day by day and make me mad. Though I can calm my nerves with the Sedatives, I don't know how much time I have before I finally give in... Perhaps, become a Lumenwood like Luna is a solution? I don't know... I don't really know... Category:Blog posts